


Why don't we . ?

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's thoughts in the night before his 40th birthday.<br/>MPreg at the end of the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't we . ?

## Why don't we . ?

by Beverly

[]()

* * *

Title: "Why don't we ...?"  
Author: Bev _too_  
Beta: my mate, Bev/Nick _hugs_ , thanks love. Rating: NC-17  
Warning: none, really. Mpreg at the end, so if that squicks you off ... you still have time to run. Summary: Lex's thoughts the night before his 40th birthday. 

In retrospective ... the worst and the best things that ever happened to Lex Luthor started with the words "Why don't we" or "Why don't you". 

Laying on on his stomach in bed, Lex thinks about the things that went wrong in his life. And about the things that made him incredibly happy. It's strange. Normally, he's not so moody. So brooding. Normally, he is a man of action who likes to _do_ things ... not sit around and _think_ about things. 

But it's the day - or better the night - before his 40th birthday, and Lex has taken this quiet hour between three and four in the morning for a little review on his life. And suddenly these words popped up in his mind, and a flood of pictures came rushing with them. Some had been buried so deep inside his soul that he is surprised that they surface. Some were lingering so close that he can reach out and take hold of them whenever he wants to. Whenever he needs to. 

And a lot of pictures are accompanied by the words "Why don't we?". 

He shudders a bit, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest. 

* * *

"Why don't you get down on your knees and we will see what we can do about those grades?" 

The voice of his school director, back at Princeton. In his mind, Lex can see himself dropping down on his knees in front of Director Berkley, the man with the foul breath and the always sweaty hands. In that rare moment of clarity, he can remember the way Berkley always always put his hands on his head to hold him tight while Lex tried to get better grades. On his knees. On the hard floor of the Director's office. 

At fifteen. 

Many years later a highly paid psychiatrist would tell him, that this is the reason he doesn't like his head to be touched. 

* * *

"Why don't you sue that bastard?" 

Lex at eighteen. In Bruce Wayne's arms. In Bruce Wayne's bed. With the reminder of their previous activities still running down his legs. A warm kiss is pressed to his shoulder blade. "You should go to the police. You can't let him get away with that." 

Lex simply smiles. He has no intention on letting Berkley get away with it. Not after he found out that the son of a bitch manipulated his grades just so he can get sucked off by Lex on a regular basis. It's a miracle that he hasn't tried fucking Lex. At least not yet. 

And as far as Lex is concerned ... he never will. 

"I can help you." A promise whispered against Lex lips. "And I already have a plan." 

Lex turns around to face Bruce fully. "Tell me." 

* * *

"Why don't you go to Gotham?" 

His father's voice booming in his head. Lex in his office with his father's gaze upon him. He is 21 and his father just bailed him out of prison. 

Again. 

Now Lionel sits down behind his desk, a look of utter disgust on his face when he continues, "At least there nobody knows your name when you ... have fun with those ... gentlemen." 

Lex doesn't even flinch. He knows his father's language too well. This is not about him fucking other guys ... this is about him being caught with his trousers around his ankles and another guy's dick deeply embedded in his ass. 

And liking it. 

Something the cops didn't find particularly funny. Neither does his father. Though Lex is pretty sure that Lionel wouldn't react quite that bad if the situation had been only slightly different. If it would've been Lex pumping the other guy's ass all he would have gotten might have been a slap on the wrist and the warning to be more careful the next time. 

But the other way around? And Lex SO obviously loving it? That is something a Luthor simply doesn't do. 

Luthors don't take it up the ass. 

The next time the sun rises, he's on his way to Smallville. 

* * *

"Why don't you drive more carefully?" 

Bitter words ... pressed out through clenched teeth. Blue eyes sparkling in honest dislike of him while a strong, protective arm rests around his dripping wet son's shoulders. "Come on, Clark. Let's go home." 

Jonathan leads Clark away, and Lex can simply stare. He is in Smallville less than a day, and he already managed to piss someone off. Wow. That is fast, even for him. 

His gaze follows Clark, the young man - no, boy, who had saved his life. In that moment the crane pulls out his demolished car. For a few moments all Lex can do is stare. Stare at the ripped off roof. The car looks like an opened can. The top is simply torn open. 

He turns his head again, and catches one last glimpse of Clark before his father pushes him inside the old truck. With a coughing rumble the car comes to life, and Lex's gaze follows it down the road. 

In the evening, in the Mansion, back in dry clothes, he orders a new Truck. A shiny red one, gives the clerk Clark's address and tells him to put a big bow on it. 

24 hours later the Truck is back in his yard, and a stuttering teenager with the most amazing green eyes he has ever seen, is handing him the keys. 

"I can't keep it. My dad ... " Clark comes to a halt, and Lex smiles, drinking in the sight of dark hair that makes his hands itch with the need to run through it, the full lips he simply wants to kiss and the body he wants to caress ever inch of. 

"It's okay," he lies, and a few moments later he gets his first glimpse of heaven when Clark gives him his blinding smile. 

* * *

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" 

Victoria. She can be sweet. She can be a bitch. Right now she's in full bitch-mode, and 23 yearold Lex knows that he needs another drink. Big time! 

But he can't be mad at her. He's not sure how he'd react if he had to find out that his firm was just being bought up by his enemy. 

He has the contract of the Cadmus Lab sitting on his desk, and boy, does he like it. 

Victoria is hissing and spitting like an enraged cat, cursing at him in a language that made him wonder if she ever hung out with sailors at one point. 

Then she slaps him, storms out of his office, and he's sure that Enrique will accompany her to the door, and will close said door behind her by himself. Just to make sure she is really gone. 

Enrique had never liked her. He never would say something but Lex could read it in his eyes. Could see it in the way he says her name when he announces her arrival. Like he tasted something nasty. 

Lex pours himself a drink and downs it in one big gulp. 

He's certain that he will never see her again. 

* * *

"Why don't you just kiss me?" 

Lex stares at Clark with wide eyes. "What?" 

Clark saunters closer. "Why don't you just kiss me? I really really want you to kiss me right now." Lex is unable to react because all his higher brain functions have decided to quit at the same time after hearing these words from his best friend. When the silence stretches, Clark cocks his head slightly, and adds a shy "Please?" 

About one second later, he has the taller man in his arms, and is kissing him passionately. Something Clark seems to enjoy immensely if the soft moans against Lex's mouth is any indication. 

Two hours later they lie together in Clark's bed, panting heavily, with Lex's slowly softening cock still buried in Clark's body. 

"That was ...." he murmurs between two kisses to the broad shoulders, "...rather unexpected." 

Clark hisses quietly when he turns around, loosing the connection with Lex. "You can't expect me _not_ to react when you wear that sweater," he explains, looking at Lex as if that sentence should make perfect sense to him. 

Lex's gaze goes to his sweater. It is a normal sweater, made of cotton. Nothing special. It's light blue, long sleeved ... almost ordinary in its normalcy. "What's wrong with the sweater?" he asks, feeling the confusion that must be clearly visible for Clark. The other man just laughs softly, kisses him again, and then Lex stops thinking. Because kissing Clark is so much better than thinking. 

* * *

"Why don't we break up?" 

Lex has to force himself to say the words. He doesn't want to and he has the feeling as if they try to crawl back into his mouth as soon as they have left it. But he pushes them away. Pushes them towards Clark who is staring at him with the expression of a beaten puppy. Something he still manages perfectly though he is already twenty-one. 

He can't understand Lex. Lex knows that. Lex counts on that. Because the less his lover ... no, he corrects himself, his _former_ lover knows, the safer he is. 

He's gotten a letter. A letter with pictures in it. Pictures that had left him numb for an hour. Than he had thrown a tantrum that had almost caused a riot in his household. Now the letter was safely hidden in a secret drawer in his desk, and his current lover is staring at him with big, wounded eyes, looking at him as if he had just been told that Lex planned to make skinning fluffy little kittens his new hobby. 

He looks ... hurt. 

Lost. 

And Lex has to turn away or otherwise he won't be able to say what _has_ to be said. 

"There's nothing left to say, Clark." 

The moment the young man leaves his office, Lex reaches for the Scotch. 

* * *

"Why don't you do mankind a favour and throw yourself from the next available bridge?" 

Chloe isn't yelling at him the next morning. At least he _thinks_ she's not yelling. Because Chloe really isn't quite the yelling type. But her voice sounds terrible shrill in his ears, and in his head is a heavy beating. He opens one bleary eye, and the first thing he sees are the two empty bottles of Scotch. 

Two? 

Wow! 

He really must have been desperate. 

"Chloe, please ..." he rasps but she interrupts him before he can finish the sentence. 

"Don't!" she says sharply. She gets up from his bed, and starts to pace the room. 

Klack ... klack ... klack ... her heels on the wooden floor. 

"You ... you ... you _hurt_ him!" she accuses him finally, her voice accusing but tired as if she had been awake the whole night. 

Klack ... klack ... klack ... then she sits down on his bed. 

Finally. 

"He came to me last night. Said you broke up with him." Her voice sounds slightly questioning at the end. 

His head falls back into the pillow with a groan. "To protect him," he mumbles. His voice is muffled. 

Silence. Then. 

Laughter. 

He raises his head. Now this is something he really hadn't thought possible. He stares at Chloe for a moment, waiting for her laughter to stop. 

It doesn't. 

He doesn't like to be laughed at so he raises up against his pillows with as much dignity as he can muster in his extremely hung-over state. "What are you laughing at?" he asks. 

"You!" she gasps out between two bouts of laughter. Then she does something unexpected. She leans forward and gives him a smacking kiss on his forehead. 

"You still love him," she says. He winces when she gives him a head slap. "And you're an idiot," she continues ... the blinding smile still in place. "Talk to him about you insecurities." 

Her final advice. She is gone before he can answer. He stares after her, and reaches for his cell phone. But then he moves his hand back. 

A shower first. Then some coffee. And _then_ the soul striptease with Clark. 

* * *

"Why don't you just shut up and listen for a change?" 

Lex feels reprimanded like a school boy but he does as Clark says. No, shouts. He almost drops into a nearby chair, feeling miserable. 

Clark hands him a cup of coffee and a piece of his favorite pie, before he sits down opposite him. For a long moment none of them speaks. Then Clark takes a deep breath. 

"Why did you do that, Lex?" he finally asks. "Why did you send me away? Don't ... I mean ... I know that I'm younger than you and that I'm not so ... experienced ... in many ways but ... couldn't you have at least given me a chance? A chance to ... I don't know ... maybe prove myself." 

Clark falls silent, and Lex's feelings change. Did he feel minutes ago miserable for himself ... now he feels like the biggest, meanest bastard not only in Metropolis but in the whole known and unknown world. 

What can he say? I'm sorry? That doesn't even begin to cover it. Excuse me for being an asshole? Better. But still not good. Kill me, tear me apart and bury my unworthy remains under the nearest dumpster? 

Yes, that one is good. 

"I got a letter," he finally says very quiet. He can feel Clark's gaze resting upon him. 

"A letter," the other man repeats. Lex hears the obvious question in those two words. 

"With pictures," he adds, to clarify his worries. 

Clark remains silent, and Lex knows that he has to explain more. He already thought that Clark might need some more explaining, so he brought the envelope with him. Now he pulls it out of his bag, and gently lays it on the kitchen table in front of Clark. 

Clark opens it, and shakes it so the pictures fall out, tumbling down on the wooden kitchen table. Pictures from him and Clark together on some social event - he can't remember which one because the only thing important for him that night had been the stunning looking man at his side. Clark entering the security code on the front gate. Clark behind the wheel of his beloved Ferrari, with Lex next to him on the front passenger seat. There is a tender smile on Lex's face while they wait for the traffic light to switch to green. 

Clark and Lex in Metropolis, on the 4th of July, celebrating, hugging and kissing each other. 

Clark and Lex, intertwined with each other at night. In Lex's bed at the Penthouse. It was this picture that had Lex scared the most. Because it meant the spy was one of his own people. 

Clark stares at the pictures. Then he looks up at Lex. "And?" 

And? 

Doesn't Clark understand what that means? If someone knows who much Clark means to him, he's vulnerable. And Clark is in danger. He can get kidnapped. Hurt. Or worse. Lex doesn't even want to think about it. 

"I have to protect you. As long as you're with me ... you're in danger." 

In Lex's mind these words make perfectly sense. So he's not quite sure why Clark is simply laughing. Just like Chloe. 

And just like Chloe he doesn't seem to get the seriousness of the situation! He wants to say something, opens his mouth to do so but within the blink of an eye, he has Clark's mouth on his and his tongue in his mouth, silencing him very effectively and extremely quick. 

"Normal people can't hurt me." 

A whisper. Or is it a shout? He can't tell. Not all of his blood is in his head right now. "But ..." he starts again. 

And gasps when he's suddenly lifted up as if he weighs nothing. "I'm not like normal people." 

Two heartbeats later Lex finds himself in Clark's bedroom. On his bed. Naked. 

His head swims. And he is very proud of himself that his voice sounds calm and collected when he asks, "Clark? Is there something you want to tell me?" 

It's amazing that after all the things they already did together in bed Clark can still blush. But he does. Heavily. 

When Clark starts to talk, it's very quiet a first. Slowly. Carefully. As if he's afraid Lex might bolt and run away when he hears the truth. 

But Lex remains where he is. Naked in Clark's bed, with an equally naked Clark sitting half on top of him. At first he can't make out anything in the quiet murmur of words Clark is pouring down on him. Nothing but the words alien, Krypton and invulnerable. 

He stares up at his lover - his mind refuses to add the 'former' this time - and tries to make sense of the flow of words which get faster and faster the longer he remains silent. 

Finally, after almost ten minutes, Clark comes to a stop, staring down at Lex, nibbling nervously on his lower lip. 

"Say something," Clark asks after another long minute. 

"Alien?" 

Damn his mind that stuck to this single word. Clark nods, slowly skidding off of Lex. As if he's afraid that Lex might push him away. 

"Invulnerable!" More a statement this time, not a real question. Another nod. Clark's head is bowed. Lex might need a moment to come to terms with this new ... development but the way Clark misery radiates from every pore makes it not a priority right now. 

So his lover is an alien. Stranger things have happened to him. With all those mutants running around in Smallville, hunting him down every now and then, having an alien lover isn't exactly weird. 

Unheard of ... yes. 

Next to impossible ... definitely. 

Unwanted ... never. 

He inches closer to Clark and rests his head in the younger man's lap, gazing up at him from this position. Clark's eyes shine with unshed tears and that bastard feeling is back again, slamming into him in full force. He carefully reaches up, touches Clark's skin - which is invulnerable as he now knows - and whispers, "Do you still want me? After all the shit I pulled you through?" 

Hope blooms in those wonderful green eyes when Clarks whispers back, "Do you want ME?" 

Lex nods, and before he is quite finished, he's flat on his back with Clark lingering above him, kissing him with so much passion that Lex can hardly breathe. Two hours later, after the neighbors almost banged down the wall of Clark's bedroom, yelling at them to finally please shut the hell up or at least be quiet while screwing each other, Lex rests his head on Clark's sweaty chest, listening to the heavily beating heart while his own calmed down slowly. 

"Don't you want to know what else I can do?" Clark mumbles while his fingertips paint a complicated form on Lex's shoulder blade. 

Lex only shakes his head, knowing that somewhere in Metropolis his father might shiver right now without knowing why. This idea makes him grin a little. "If you want to tell me ... that's fine. If not ... that's fine, too. I love you. And now that I know that you're not in immediate danger ... all I want is to be with you." 

This is so un-Lex-like that he wonders about himself. But then ... falling in love with an alien changes your perspective a little bit. 

He smiles, closes his eyes, and enjoys the feeling of Clark's hands on his body. 

* * *

"Why don't you touch it?" 

Clark smiles broadly at Lex. Lex at 31. His husband - yep, Kansas legalized same-sex-marriages about two years ago, and Clark and Lex were the first to get married - is 26. 

And pregnant. 

When he thinks back to Clark's confession about four years ago he wonders if Clark knew back then what they both know now. Clark could get pregnant. 

Wow! 

After marrying him - which gave Lionel nearly a heart attack - he was sure that there would never be a Mini-Lex running around. 

The heavily swollen midsection of his husband proves him wrong. And damn, does he _love_ to be wrong. He reaches out one hand, and gently puts it on the still silken skin of his alien. The child inside moves, pressing up against his hand, and Lex almost pulls it back in schock. 

Almost. 

Then he gazes into Clark's face, and can see a look of utter concentration on it. He knows that look. It's Clark's 'I see everything' look. 

"Can you see if it's a boy or a girl?" he asks. 

Clark nods, pulls his lower lip between his teeth and starts to nibble on it. Oh-oh ... not good. Lex knows that habit, too. Clark always does it when he has to tell Lex something that might make the older man mad. Or worries him. Or makes him furious. 

But now he can feel himself grow pale. Is something wrong with their child? He has to know, so he snaps his fingers in front of Clark's face, making him come out of his deep thoughts. 

"What is it?" 

"What do you want?" Clark asks back and for a moment Lex is confused. What is that supposed to mean? He has Clark, a child on its way, his in-laws loved him, his firm LexCorp was on its best way to leave LuthorCorp far behind it ... what does Clark mean? 

But then reality kicks back in. What does he want ... after asking about the gender of the child. A boy or a girl? 

Clark might think that Lex wants a boy who one day will inherit LexCorp. But it doesn't matter. Ten years earlier when he was married to Helen it might have been important. But not now. Not anymore. 

He takes a deep breath. "I want the child to be healthy," he finally says slowly. "I want it to have your eyes. Your hair. Maybe my sense for business. And I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as you are safe and the baby is safe." 

Clark starts to cry, and for a moment Lex is confused. Did he say something wrong? But then Clark laughs and wipes his tears away. "God, I hate those hormones," he sniffles. And then, "It's a girl. And she is beautiful. But ..." 

Now he looks extremely serious. "Lex ... you have to be really strong now," he says and takes Lex's hands in his own. Lex can feel his knees grow week. Clark takes another deep breath, before he says, "She has your hair." 

Lex chases his laughing husband into their bedroom where they cuddle together on the bed, whispering words of love and thinking about names for their first daughter. 

* * *

Lex rolls when he feels his husband moving next to him. In the light of full moon coming in through the large windows he can see his protruded belly. Clark is pregnant again. 

With their fourth child. And yeah, he knows all about the jokes some people make about him and Clark needing a hobby. 

This child was unplanned, yes. But not unwanted. Never unwanted. He thinks about their eldest daughter, Lilian. She is nine years old now, with her papa's red hair and her daddy's green eyes. A beautiful, smart child. Then there is Cedric, her younger brother, six years old. He has his daddy's black hair but his, Lex's, eyes. And little Leo, the youngest one, dark red hair and brown, almost black eyes. 

This one is going to be another girl. They've been talking about her name. Had long, heated discussions to be precise. 

Lex wants it to be something from Clark's side. Like Marian (in honor to Martha) or maybe Johanna (in honor to Jonathan). 

Clark wants it to be something completely different, like they did with Ceddie. He's named after Little Lord Fauntleroy, one of Lex's favorite books when he was a child. Maybe something like Brenda. Or Rose. Clark is a sucker for the old Dr Who's episodes with Christopher Ecclestone and Billie Piper. 

They are still not sure, and according to Clark they have a few more weeks left. 

Suddenly the door to his bedroom opens slowly. Lex raises his head, and his gaze falls on Lilian. She is standing in the door, her beloved cuddle pillow in form of a kitten under one arm. He looks on his clock. It shows 5:48 in the morning. 

Wow. Lilian always has been an early bird but this is really early ... even for her. 

"Lil, you okay?" Lex whispers quietly. He doesn't want to wake his husband. This pregnancy is a little harder on him, mostly because the little one inside decides to wake up and gets into action exactly at that moment when Clark decides to lay down and get some rest. She usually wakes him up four or five times a night, and Lex is glad that this night seems to be a peaceful one. For the baby and for Clark. 

Quietly Lilian walks closer, tears are running down her face. "I ... I had a nightmare, papa," she sobs breathlessly. 

It breaks Lex's heart to see his daughter so distressed. So he simply lifts the covers of his bed, and asks, "Why don't you climb in and stay here for the rest of the night?" 

She's in his bed, clinging to him even before he can finish the sentence. He holds her close, and after a few moments she's asleep again. 

Clark turns around behind him, tries to cuddle up to his back but with the big bump of his stomach this is close to impossible, so he simply rests one hand on Lex's hip before he settles back into a deep slumber. 

The baby moves slightly, Lex can feel it in his back before it also goes quiet again. 

Tomorrow ... no, today is his 40th birthday. 

He has everything he ever dreamed of, and so much more. 

And when he looks back on his life ... the happy moments that started with "Why don't you?" outweighed by far the unpleasant memories. 

He closes his eyes, knowing that in about one hour Ceddie will come into their bedroom, usually with a sleepy Leo in tow, to snuggle with them, like they do every morning. 

He takes a deep breath, and surrenders to sleep. 

He is happy. 

End 


End file.
